


【咖卓】狼人杀·上（PWP）

by AnnR



Category: TES, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnR/pseuds/AnnR
Summary: karsa  x  knight洪浩轩x卓定重度ooc。n禁，很变态（虽然我觉得没有但五月老师是这么说的），血’腥？暴’力，黄。强迫，口交，颜射和be别骂我
Relationships: 咖卓
Kudos: 6





	【咖卓】狼人杀·上（PWP）

天黑请闭眼……

洪浩轩敲开卓定的门，小孩正瑟瑟发抖的缩在墙角，即使没有从残破的屋顶撒下来的月光，狼王凭借他优秀的夜视能力依然可以清楚的看到来自恐惧的颤抖，和小孩手里那把与他完全不相称的猎枪。  
狼王笑了，头顶的耳朵随着他愉快的心情微微颤动着，他可爱的奖励现在正缩在角落里等着他。  
噢，小可爱的手里还有一把枪！真的让人害怕呢！可惜，我们的狼王可不是人，弱肉强食的法则让他对死亡毫不在意，甚至，那冰冷的器械更激起了他强烈的破坏欲。  
卓定这样可爱的孩子，怎么能够和这种丑陋冷血的管状火器放在一起呢？卓定是那样的纯洁神圣，现在却躲在刺鼻的硫磺硝烟之后，这简直是对他的小可爱的亵渎。  
没关系，马上，他的小可爱就只是他一个人的了。他可以轻轻的抚摸卓定写满慌张的脸庞，可以亲吻卓定溢出恐惧的眼睛，可以禁锢卓定想要逃离的躯体，甚至，他可以挖出卓定还带着体温的心脏。

狼王悠然地走过，修长的手指因为夜晚的关系已经完成了半兽化，长长的指甲如同一把锋利的刀，时刻准备撕开猎物的喉咙。习惯于杀戮的手缓缓握上快要抵在他胸口的枪管，洪浩轩的脸上早已没有了白天太阳之下的那般温柔。  
“小卓，是我呀。”  
人类的视觉并不如狼人般优秀，更别说还逆着光，他根本看不清这名不速之客的脸。直到那一声熟悉的“小卓”，击溃了他最后的防线。  
他想躲开，身后却是冰冷的墙体，缩成一团的人被轻而易举的抓着细瘦的脚腕拽了回来，一路拖行，最后被扔在了房间里唯一一张小木床上。

只铺了些干草和一层单薄的毯子，卓定的头磕在木板上疼的他眼冒金星。这才不是洪浩轩，卓定委屈地哭了出来，他温柔的浩轩哥哥会给他留下最后一颗糖果，给他扣上歪歪扭扭的衣扣，会在他难过的时候温柔的摸着他的脑袋安慰他。他想要的洪浩轩哥哥才不是会吃人的狼。

狼王丝毫不理会卓定的挣扎，他轻而易举的就把卓定按牢在了床上。衣服被爪子撕毁零零散散的挂在卓定身上，纤细的身体暴露在狼王眼前。胸口剧烈的起伏，狼王甚至可以想象那颗充满活力的心脏在这苍白的胸脯下跳动的情景。  
他不急于进食，正如同人们总会在节日盛宴之前举办一些傻里傻气的仪式一般，他也有自己的仪式，比如现在，面对这个握着枪抵着他的胸口却害怕的不敢开枪的小可爱，心里有个声音在他的耳边咆哮着，弄坏他，他这么想，很快也就这么做了。

卓定太瘦了，交叠的手腕被他用一只手就扣紧了拉起来压在头顶，狼王半蹲半跪在卓定上方，轻易地限制了卓定的妄图挣扎。  
枪还被卓定握着呢！但狼王不在乎，洪浩轩知道卓定不会对他开枪，而狼王只是纯粹的享受着刀剑舔血的滋味。

狼王低下头，想去亲吻卓定可爱的脸颊，却被他扭头躲过。真的让人有些火大，明明已经装的这么温柔了，却还是被拒绝，你可是从来不会拒绝洪浩轩的啊！  
狼王压低了嗓音，“小卓啊，你别紧张。”  
他轻轻亲吻着卓定的时候耳廓，把薄薄的一片含进嘴里，舌头舔弄着，还恶趣味的刺戳着狭窄的耳洞。  
身下的人终于忍不住抽泣起来，敏感的部位被玩弄和狼牙划过脆弱耳廓的疼痛折磨着他，被扣紧的四肢让他完全失去了反抗的能力，而压在他身上的狼人，甚至还能在这时候空出一只手不紧不慢的在他的胸口打着旋儿，粗糙的手指隔着胸骨轻轻按在他的心脏之上，时刻警告着他的脆弱与无能为力。  
狼王的眼光瞟见了还被卓定握在手里的枪。他会开枪吗？狼王问。不会，洪浩轩想都没想就回答了这个无聊的问题。你确定？狼王挑眉。洪浩轩笑了，要不要赌一下？

洪浩轩突然就松了手，拉开了他们两人的距离，但依然紧压着卓定的双腿，把原本限制卓定手腕活动的爪子挪开，按在了卓定并没有几两肉的腹部。  
“给你一个机会。”狼王居高临下的看着卓定，拉过他还握着枪的手，帮他把枪管扶正到自己胸口。“现在，开枪，结束这一切。”  
黑暗中的眼睛发出惨绿色的光芒，露出的兴奋与嗜血让卓定不寒而栗，仰躺的姿势让眼泪积聚在眼眶中无法排出，一时间模糊了他的视线和思维。  
“浩轩哥，这是个玩笑对不对？”他抽泣着，挣扎着问出最后一句。

狼人没有回答他，而是缓慢的把手伸进了卓定宽松的短裤里。  
冷不丁的被握住性器，卓定浑身都颤抖了起来，粗糙的狼爪反复摩擦，强烈而又陌生的感觉让卓定整个身子都软了下去。  
卓定的反应给了狼王极大的鼓励，他加快了手上的动作，粗暴的没有丝毫耐心可言，但对于卓定这种涉世未深的小孩来说完全足够。  
年轻的小孩根本没有经受过这种刺激，开始还强咬着嘴唇，在洪浩轩的套弄下逐渐发出了呻吟。他平时说话就软软的，现在更是像含住了一颗融化了的糖球一样，甜甜腻腻的气息在空气中弥漫，最后传入狼王的耳朵。  
直到白色的液体溅射在两人的身上，卓定双眼失神，不知是兴奋还是羞耻，他的小脸儿涨得通红，被泪水打湿了一片。

洪浩轩松开握着枪管的手，卓定没了支撑的胳膊就无力的瘫软在身体两侧，枪也滑落在一旁。  
“怎么哭了呀？不舒服吗？”狼王轻笑，用手轻轻的抚摸着卓定泪水模糊的脸，如果忽视掉他手上还沾染的白色精液，他的动作温柔的一如往常，“没想到你居然这么敏感，这么快就射了出来。”

卓定的双眼已经失了神，他任由狼王拦着他的腰把他从床上抱起来，以一个跪坐的姿势放在床上，惨白的月光洒在他狼狈的脸上。  
洪浩轩摩挲着卓定的脖子，捏着他的后颈强迫他抬起头。

**Author's Note:**

> ——  
> 写的很不好，我先道歉。  
> 狼王就是洪浩轩洪浩轩就是狼王，不是did，不是精分。
> 
> ——  
> 瞎逼逼环节:  
> 写这一篇的目的很简单，我只想救救我自己。


End file.
